


... or die

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Dubcon Edition [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Due to the situation, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Jack likes to watch, Kinkfill, Masturbation, Mutual First Time, Sort of Happy, Voyeurism, and jack off, badumtisch, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unprompted, fuck-or-die, kind of sweet, kind of happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... or die

**Author's Note:**

> http://superfiller.livejournal.com/8543.html

It was so easy to find them. Not as easy as most of the others, but still, pathetically easy.

 

You’re so sick of easy things.

 

There’s two of them, a pair of negative-image pawns, holding each other and trembling in fear behind a tiny rock. As soon as they see you, the white one grabs his fellow and pulls him closer.

 

Wait, no – he’s _shielding_ him! You actually laugh, for the first time in what seems like years, your form shaking with howls of mirth. The white one takes the opportunity to place himself – no, _herself_ – more fully between you and her companion.

 

You grin, and smell their fear.

 

“Cute,” you intone, seeing their expressions drop at the sound of your voice. Whitey is now completely between you and the other Dersite, spreading her tiny arms in an attempt to better protect him. You cock your head. “Friend a yers?”

 

She shivers and then shakes her head, no – seems they’ve just met. Admirable, if asinine.

 

You laugh again, and in doing so see her mouth move – _run_ , she’s saying, and you realize she’s talking to the other pawn. He takes a step back, obviously torn, and you take the decision out of their hands.

 

Both freeze as the black blade ghosts along their necks – you could take both their tiny heads off with one sweep.

 

But you’re bored.

 

“Fuck.”

 

They look confused. You use the sword to gesture at them. “Fuck or die, kids.”

 

White’s eyes go wide – Black still looks confused but he’s getting there. You sigh and elaborate. “You fuck, you get a head start. Next time I see you, though…”

 

White is opening her mouth to say something caustic, eyes narrowed, but her fellow grabs her shoulder and hisses, “That’s Jack Noir!” When she looks confused he continues, “He may be-” he stops and glances fearfully in your direction “he, he’s very honorable, he, he keeps his promises.”

 

A chuckle rumbles through your frame, making them flinch. The Prospitan levels her gaze on you, and you smirk in response.

 

“You promise you’ll let us go.”

 

You let the smirk turn into a full-on grin. “This time, yeah. Next time I see you, well…”

 

She looks pensive, closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath that makes her tiny body shudder. “Alright then.”

 

You replace that blade in your chest cavity lightning-quick and take a step back, setting yourself down on a convenient rock.

 

The black pawn stutters, eyes staringly wide. “W-wha- r-right here-?!”

 

The gal spins on her heel, grabs his shoulders, and pulls him into a sweet kiss. When she pulls back her black eye goes to you. “Is this okay…?”

 

You chuckle again. “However you want to go about it,” you croon, and when she turns back your only hand – why did it have to be the damn right, should have put the ring on the other one – strays down to your crotch.

 

The kids don’t notice, kissing once more. Now Blackie is getting into it, tentatively touching her shoulders, almost shy.

 

White murmurs to him – from what you can catch she’s asking about whether he’s done this before, has anyone – and when he shakes his head she smiles wistfully and slips her hands under his garish tunic.

 

The thing’s over his head and gone quick, taking that terrible hat with it. He eases down black tights shyly as White divested herself a little more slowly.

 

You realize she’s doing a bit of a striptease for your benefit and grin. Smart girl.

 

She takes his shaking hands and pulls him in for another kiss. Fuck. If they hold hands during this you may give them a bigger head start than you intended.

 

He tentatively unhooks his fingers to rub her back, eliciting a tiny, surprisingly delicate moan. You carefully wrap your wings about your body, square-tipped fingers probing yourself.

 

She stiffens a bit at the movement, but before he can react she’s kissing him deeper. You can tell she’s using her tongue at this point, and your hand slides deeper down and palms your cock fully.

 

The lady’s pale fingertips dig into joints she knows are sensitive, bringing a sharp, but pleased, cry from her counterpart. She moves her mouth down his open jaw, kissing insistently at his neck and shoulder joints. He slacks back, moaning.

 

Soon she’s convinced him to place his little hands onto her barely rounded chest. You’re out of your tights, single hand and smooth tentacles stimulating your own aching need as the white pawn attends to her fellow’s. He gasps and sighs as she rings him with her digits, hands going loose on her breasts.

 

Soon enough, she’s pushing Blackie over, and now the Prospitan is straddling the Dersite, guiding his hands down to her and stiffening as he gently probes her depths. You’re glad you chose to wrap your wings earlier because by now your fist is pumping hard, almost making your shoulders shake, and they’ve all but forgotten you.

 

Then she’s easing down onto him and _oh fuck_ there’s a line of red dripping over his black thighs. The supine pawn grips her hips and arches back, completely lost in pleasure. You don’t blame him – girl looks like a tight fit, especially to you. You almost wish you’d found her alone, and that thought, coupled with the scene in front of you and the sensations provided by your varied limbs are enough to finish you off.

 

You flag, but the ring and situation soon have you up again, lazily stroking the hidden shaft as the two pawns hold hands, the female working her hips painfully up and down him. He sees that she’s having trouble and leans up, kissing her.

 

The white pawn is bleeding a little more heavily, and when she looks back to check your reaction you indicate for them to cut the pace. She does so gratefully, the black soldier running his hands up her body, clumsily trying to help.

 

She rallies, and soon he’s thrusting into her, hard and harder, and you’re rubbing your own over-sensitized need; it doesn’t take long for both of you to spill white over black armor.

 

He finally recovers and pulls out, she standing – the only word here is _majestic,_ fucking _majestic_ – and looking back at you. You straighten up, gratified when they shiver at your cold smile.

 

“Run along, kids.”


End file.
